All Mine
by that-weird-girl13
Summary: AU fic with Dean and Cas in high school. Janitor's closet and angry kinky sex.


After a long day of football practice dean was just dying to see Cas one more time before he had to go home. He remembered that Cas was still in his mathlete meeting and that he would get out for another hour. Dean decided to wait in his impala till he saw Cas leaving. But dean couldn't resist, he had to see Cas NOW. He sat impatiently in the car, sending million of texts to Cas as he listened to ACDC at full blast.

"When are you getting out?"

"Cas?"

"Babe?"

"Cas, talk to me"

"Dude"

"Castiel!"  
Finally, after 50 messages, Castiel responded

"I'm leaving in like 30 minutes"

Dean read the message with a scoff

"I want you to leave now. I miss you. I want you."

Dean waited another 5 minutes for the response

"You can wait another few minutes, tiger."

Dean was starting to get extremely impatient. He's been in trouble with Cas about this before. With Cas, dean always wants everything NOW he can't wait a few minutes. No sir.

"If you don't get down here in five minutes I'm going to get you myself." Dean replied angrily

"I'll smite you, Winchester."

Dean quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and slammed the car door. He marched all the way up to the second floor to pick up Castiel. When he arrived at the room he knocked so hard on the glass window he thought he was going to smash it.

"Yes?" Castiel's mathlete coach opened the door

"I need to pick up Cas."

Dean could hear Cas's sigh from where he was standing

"Is it an emergency?"

"Yes ma'm."

The teacher rolled her eyes and turned to Castiel, who was sitting in the back of the room surrounded by a group of other freshman. Castiel looked at dean and grabbed his book bag, trudging towards the door with the meanest look he could possibly force out. Dean smiled as the teacher closed the door behind them.

"What the hell, dean? I was in the middle of an important—"

Cas was interrupted by dean abruptly kissing his lips

"That's not going to work, Winchester." He mumbled between kisses

"Oh come on, Cas. I missed you."

Dean trailed lips down Cas's neck. He felt Cas get goosebumps.

"You like it when I do that, don't you?" dean growled as he softly bit Cas's neck

Cas let out a little moan and grabbed deans hand

Cas lead him to the nearest janitors closet which hasn't been used since the 80's. Cas shoved dean through the door and locked the door behind him.

"You've been a naughty boy, Dean."

"You gunna punish me?"

"That's right. And I won't take it easy on you this time."

Cas jumped on top of dean and started unbuttoning his plaid shirt with his greedy fingers. Dean loved angry sex with Cas, he would be so dominant and completely sexy. Also, Castiel's foreplay did wonders for Dean. All that kinky shit drove him wild.

"you like it when I do that to you, don't you?" Cas mimicked dDean's usual moves

Dean grabbed Castiel by his hair and shoved him down to the floor.

"Blow me, Cas."

Cas bit his lip and slowly unbuttoned Dean's ripped jeans. He slid down the elastic of his underwear and examined Dean's erection.

"Looks like somebody is happy to see Me." Cas winked

"I told you I missed you. Now get to work, angel."

Cas slowly licked his way down Deans shaft. When he heard Dean let out a breathy moan Cas took him in. as he slid his mouth up and down he grabbed deans ass and squeezed it. While Cas was busy, Dean entwined his hand through Cas's hair and thrusted into his mouth. As Dean felt he was about to come he grabbed Cas by the shoulders and hoisted him up. Dean slammed him against the wall and slid his hand inside the back of Cas's pants.

"Have I been bad too?" Cas moaned

"Super." Dean teased Cas's entrance with two fingers

Cas grabbed Deans hand from behind and squeezed it

"I want you to fuck me extra hard. I've been a bad bad boy."

The words that Cas let out drove dean wild. He slid his lover's pants down his bony hips and slapped his ass hard. Cas let out a yell so loud he was afraid someone would've caught them. Dean pressed a hand to Castiel's mouth and leaned over his ear.

"You yell like that one more time you'll really get punished. Now be a good boy and stay quiet. Can you do that for me, angel?"

"Yes, dean."

Dean brusquely slid his two fingers in Castiel. He felt him wiggle and writhe as he sissored his fingers. He heard Cas moan in between clenched teeth.

"I want you to come for Me." dean growled as he pressed the tip of his cock to Castiel's entrance

Dean jammed himself into Castiel. Afterward, he felt really guilty for it. Castiel let out an overwhelming yelp and punched the wall.

"Did that hurt angel?" Dean actually sounded worried

"It hurt so good, Dean. Do it again."

At his request, Dean did it again. And again. And again.

As Dean continuously pumped into Cas he bit his neck hard, making sure he was marking his territory for everyone to see. Dean grabbed Castiel by his hair and pulled his head back; whispering dirty words into his ear.

"Oh how I love to see you like this; Under me and just taking it like such a big boy. You're such a good little angel. That's right, take it. Moan a little louder for me, babe. I love you so much."

"Oh god, Dean. Yes…please…don't stop…" Castiel moaned as Dean pumped harder and faster

Dean felt like he was about to be pushed over the edge. Instead of his usual coming into Cas, he abruptly pushed Cas off, turned him around, and made him fall to his knees. Dean placed his hand on his throbbing cock, pointing it straight at Cas's opened mouth.

"I want you to have every last drop. You hear me? Don't spill it."

Dean stroked himself at least three times before he came all over Castiel's face. Cas swallowed every drop as he promised and continued to lick Dean's convulsing member.

"I love you so much, Dean."

"Same here, angel." He moaned

Dean hoisted Cas up and helped him into his clothes. As Cas was buttoning up his shirt Dean noticed his bite marks on one of Cas's birthmarks to the right side of his neck. Dean couldn't help but blurt out

"You're mine, you hear me? All mine."


End file.
